Renamon Won't Say It
by badboylover24
Summary: I don't own Digimon or the song from Disney's Hercules. I do own Pam (mentioned); this fanfic was written years ago. Renamon has an argument with her own heart about her true feelings for Impmon.


**Renamon Won't Say It**

 **Summary:** Renamon refuses to admit that she's falling in love with Impmon. Can her own heart get her to admit her feelings for him?

As she leaps from one building top to the next, Renamon recalled what happened a couple of hours ago this very evening. It was close to sunset when Impmon came by to a billboard, and they talked about what they usually talk about: their Tamers, their battles with other Digimon, and their problems which they find solutions to with each other's help. Impmon has gotten use to his new Tamer Pam, an American high school graduate who moved to Tokyo with her brother and a couple of his friends so she can get into a college to gain the experience of a manga artist/writer. Since Impmon's really fond of the twins, Pam plans to bring him along when she volunteered to babysit the twins and their new Digimon, Pumpkinmon and Patamon. When he mentioned the twins, Impmon remembered that he and Pam were babysitting the twins tonight and he has to get home before Pam leaves without him. Before he left, though, Impmon kissed Renamon on the cheek without thinking and was in shock at what he just did. He practically blushed in front of her before he rushed off with a "Sorry 'bout that!" Renamon just looked on after him in surprise and was certain she saw Impmon smile before she herself left in another direction.

"Could Impmon be…in love with me?" she asked herself after landing onto a branch of a tree in the park. "No, it's not possible. It's not possible for us to have feelings for each other. I am a strong warrior, and he's a little trickster. I know we've started seeing each other a bit more after our first meeting the night I first evolved into Kyupimon, but that was some time ago."

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

 _I guess I already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history; been there, done that_

" _Come on, Renamon,"_ her heart said. _"_ _Everybody knows you and Impmon are destined for each other because you're the one Digimon who talks to him the most. And what about that 'special bond' you share with him?"_

"Oh, perfect," groaned Renamon, rubbing her forehead like she has headache as she lay back against the tree trunk. "Now my heart is teasing me about my so-called 'crush' on Impmon like all the others."

" _Girl, I'm serious,"_ her heart protested. _"Rika's mom thinks it's romantic that Impmon means a lot to you because you care about him. Her grandmother can see it in your eyes that you like him, even when you're hiding it. Heck, even Rika knows you're thinking about him and feeling great around him. Why not just admit you love him?"_

 _Who d'ya think you're kiddin'_

 _He's the earth and heaven to ya_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey, we can see right through ya_

 _(Oh, no-oo)_

 _Girl, you can't conceal it_

 _We know what you're feelin' and who ya thinkin' of_

"I'm not admitting everything!" she growled, shutting her eyes with a cute red blush on her cheeks. "Impmon and I are just friends and nothing more than that!"

" _Girl, I was practically fluttering like a happy butterfly when he kissed you and felt you sigh in me like you enjoyed it,"_ replied her heart. _"Why do you have to deny your feelings?"_

"I'm not denying anything," the golden kitsune hissed, "and I won't say I love him."

 _No chance, any way_

 _I won't say it, no-no_

 _You swoon, you sigh_

 _Why deny it, uh-oh_

 _It's too cliché_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

" _Gimme one good reason why not,"_ demanded Renamon's heart.

"You should know by now that love might make a warrior like me weak," explained Renamon. "Besides, humans think Digimon are not meant to fall in love."

" _Well, Babamon and Gigimon proved them wrong,"_ countered her heart. _"They're married because they loved each other. And what about Mummymon crushing on Arukenimon and Veemon wanting to impress Gatomon?"_

"Oh, will you get a grip already?" Renamon snapped. "What happens between them will never happen between Impmon and me!" As she said this, Renamon felt tears sting her eyes.

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screamin' "Get a grip, girl"_

 _Unless your dyin' to cry your heart out_

 _O-oh!_

" _Renamon, quit denying your feelings for Impmon already,"_ her heart snapped, _"because I'm sure as heck not buying it! You practically hit the ceiling to reach cloud nine when he kissed you. Will you just grow up and admit that you got it bad for him already?"_

 _You keep on denyin'_

 _Who you are and what you're feelin'_

 _Baby, we ain't buyin'_

 _Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When ya gonna own up that ya got it, got it, got it bad_

"I'm not going to say it!" Renamon yelled, looking up at the stars to see them somehow form an image of Impmon winking at her. She smiled at the image lovingly as she imagined Impmon kissing her again, this time on her lips.

" _If you don't love him,"_ Renamon's heart inquired slyly, _"then why are you smiling and wishing he kissed you on the lips?"_ Renamon's eyes shot open with a blush in answer.

"If you think I want to play _that_ kind of scene with him, you got yourself another thing coming," she snapped angrily, "because that is _so_ never going to happen."

 _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no-no_

 _Give up, or give in_

 _Check that grin, you're in love_

 _This scene won't play_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

" _Girl, read my lips, even though I don't have any,"_ her heart snapped back. _"You're flipping out over him; therefore; you love Impmon."_

 _You're doin' flips_

 _Read our lips_

 _You're in love_

"You're just off base about Impmon and me," Renamon growled, "so why don't you get off my case about it and leave me alone?"

" _Because you shouldn't let your pride get between you two,"_ her heart answered. _"If it's okay for those Digimon we were talking about earlier to fall in love, it's okay for you to love Impmon, too."_

 _You're way off base_

 _I won't say it_

 _Get off my case_

 _I won't say it_

 _Girl, don't be proud_

 _It's okay, you're in love_

"But…I'm not sure if I will have the courage to tell him," Renamon said, closing her eyes sadly.

"Tell who what?" Renamon turned and blushed when she saw Impmon sitting on a branch just next to her head. She turned away quickly so he wouldn't notice the blush.

"N-nothing," she answered him. "I was…talking to myself."

"Yeah, that usually happens to Pam when her head gets so full of ideas," he said, placing his hands behind his head and laying back against the tree trunk. "She said that her mom advised her to write here ideas down so she can break that stupid habit."

"Speaking of Pam," said Renamon, turning to the blackish-violet Digimon, "I thought you were helping her babysit the twins."

"I was," he explained. "They were already asleep when their parents came home."

"It was their bedtime already?" she replied with surprise. "I must have lost track of the time."

"That's why you're out here so late?" he asked her. "What were ya doin' out here to make you loose track any-who?"

"I was…thinking about something," she answered him, slightly blushing again.

"Listen, if it's about me kissing ya before I left, I said I was sorry," Impmon said, his entire face now turning red. "I didn't know what came over me."

"I guess we have been seeing each other so much and the others were teasing us so much about it that you ended up making it look like what they think," Renamon said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," he chuckled with an "Oookay…" look before looking up at the sky to see the stars twinkling above them. "Stars sure are nice tonight, though, huh?"

"Yes, I have to agree with you on that one," Renamon replied, looking up at the stars as well. They then look down to see couples passing the tree they're sitting in. Renamon sighed in depression silently. She wished that she and Impmon were among those couples, but she knew Impmon just isn't the romantic kind.

"It seems everyone has a soulmate," she said, not turning to Impmon, "except for me."

"Yeah, me too," added Impmon sadly. Renamon turned to him with confusion to see that he looks sad. Could he really love her?

"Impmon, what's wrong?" she asked him. Impmon turned to her and blushed.

"Renamon, there's…there's something I…I have to…to tell you," he stuttered, his blush getting deeper.

"What is it?" she asked him. Impmon started turning redder as he tried to get it off his chest.

"Renamon…I…I…" He looked like he was on the verge of tears when he finally blurted it out. "RENAMON, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Renamon was taken aback, not by his outburst but by his confession. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

 _He loves me_ , she thought as her cheeks flared up. _Impmon…loves me._

" _I told you so,"_ her heart teased.

"Renamon, I'm sorry," the hurt Impmon said. "I…I shouldn't have yelled…I should go…" He got up to leave, but Renamon quickly grabbed him and pressed her lips into his. Impmon was shocked at first before enjoying it and wrapping his arms around her head.

" _See, I told ya you love him,"_ Renamon's heart teased.

 _I never said it out loud,_ Renamon countered in her head.

" _Whatever."_ Renamon just ignored her heart as the kiss became passionate.

 _At least out loud_

 _I won't say I'm in love_


End file.
